Together, but apart
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine op. In and out. But things took a turned for the worst and they all were captured. My first story. Constructive critism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**No one's perspective, following Ezra**

Ezra was leaping around the room like the other crew members looking for a way to escape. Shots were firing everywhere he was getting tired. He did not know what to do. Unfortunately a storm trooper made a lucky shot and Ezra fell over.

**About 10 minutes ago**

**No one's perspective**

The team was moving in on the target. They had gotten a mission from Fulcrum or Ahsoka to gather some Intel from a room in an imperial building. But the plan had changed since a storm trooper had grabbed the data chip and was on the move. Kanan signaled to Zeb and Sabine to throw a few smoke bombs. The smoke bombs were thrown and Zeb was already down there and grabbing the data chip. But the Empire was too quick for him. It was not even ten seconds before alarms sounded and troopers feet could be heard stomping down a hallway. It sounded like two hundred of them.

The crew looked at each other and then at the hundreds of storm troopers walking into the room. Agent Kallus step forward "Well we I did not think I would get the honor to capture you myself." Then he looked at the two troopers beside him and said "Capture them and I want them alive so put the blaster on stun." The storm troopers split down the middle and agent Kallus walked out.

The rebels had a delayed response but then all at once they started to move. Ezra still tired from the last mission fell first and kanan had rushed to his side to help him. Even though it was on stun he knew the pain of a blaster shot. He did his best using the force to block the shots but the odds of one person against two hundred people were very slim even if he was a Jedi. He too was shot twice and a loud thump confirmed he had fallen.

Hera had saw her friends fall and couldn't help but gasp. She knew this meant that they would be captured and she couldn't lose Kanan again. She couldn't lose any of them, she'd grown too attached. "Hera watch out!" Sabine yelled. Hera saw what she meant and dodged the blaster shot heading straight forward. She looked over to Zeb who was now jumping from ceiling beam to ceiling beam. But more and more reinforcements arrived and they too had brought down Zeb.

A man who was about the size of Hera shot one blast straight for her and just like her friends she too had fallen. Sabine watched every one of her friends fall to the ground. She had thrown a few smoke bombs but she couldn't make it to them or the front door. She looked like a bird flying through the air and landing on something to perch on. But the room was full of stormtroopers and they were all focused on her. She too had fallen, just liked her friends before her.

They were all down. They were all hurt. And the odds of them escaping the prison they were heading to were very low.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for all the support. It is so awesome to see authors that I read all the time like my storys! Anyway I'm gonna stop blabbering and get to it. Also I'm thinking about doing a chapter following each of them.

**In Agent Tarkins office**

"Sir the rebels have been acquired. " Agent Kallus said. "I believe we should separate them-" agent Kallus tried to finish his sentence but Tarkins interrupted him. "No keep them in one cell if they get so worked up with plans to escape they will take it out on each other." "Okay" agent Kallus said. "Oh and make sure you try questioning them start with the mandolorian."

**In imperial cell**

Hera had awoken first then Zeb, than Sabine than Ezra and lastly Kanan. They were all pretty shocked when they awoken in the cell. "No we can't all be captured. How are we gonna escape if we're all trapped." Ezra said pacing around the room. You think they would be smart enough to tie their feet down. But the rebels excluding Ezra, could not move. For they each had had a taste of being captured and they knew how terrifying it is.

But everyone did jump when Agent Kallus opened the door. He looked around the room and easily spotted the Mando. He had never seen the girls face before and now that he had he knew what he would use against her. "Sabine wren, level 5 imperial cadet. I'm shocked that you left the empire. But really I'm more shocked that there's another Wren out there. It's a real tragedy that your family went from seven to one. I guess that was not a very lucky month for you. Oh well, I guess we can finally get rid of the Wrens." Agent Kallus said with a smile. He lifted her up by the collar and she walked out of the room.

"I didn't know her family died." Hera said to Kanan. "Neither did I" he said back.

**In torturing room**

The questioning had begun and so had the probing. But she was reluctant to saying anything. He had asked her over and over again about the rebellion but she said nothing. She had the will of a Jedi, except she wasn't one. She was herself. He had put the electric machine on full blast but she said nothing. By the time he was done she was burned all over. "Well you're no good to me fried so I guess I'll send you back."

But the problem was she could barely walk since he had burned her legs. So she limped all the back to the cell. When she got inside she sat down and for once in the last hour felt relief. The crew just stared at her still shocked about what Agent Kallus had said and shocked about what he had done to her. Hera was the first to speak up "What did they show you." She asked. Sabine looked at the floor as she talked "Everything the academy, my biological family, tie fighter accidents, you guys. It was like they had taken my worst nightmares and made them alive."

Hera gave her a look of sympathy. She felt angry that they were treating her family this way. But she was powerless. She was afraid for what was to become of her crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I want to thank you so much for well everything. The reviews have been amazing and I love that you guys love my story. I try to update a lot because I love to write. Please if you have any suggestions just comment. Also one more thing sorry the chapters are so short I'm working on it. Oh and I lied I have another thing to say sorry. Ummm I'm going to do this so that the rebels torture devices are their past for Sabine I was still thinking of how I wanted to play out so I'll add it in later. You guys can let me know which chapter you want her mind trick to be in.

**With Agent Kallus **

The Mando wouldn't crack. He had tried everything but she had not spoken one word. He decided to send her back to the cell and test the Jedi next.

**In imperial cell**

Ezra and Zeb had fallen asleep. Those two could sleep through anything, even being captured. Sabine was still haunted by what she had seen and was sitting awake in the corner. Her eyes were frozen to the fall, as if she could see through it. Hera was sitting awake worrying about which crew member would suffer next. And Kanan well he was meditating, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands relaxing on his knees. But he was pulled from his thoughts when Agent Kallus opened the door.

"Now Jedi we can make this easy or hard." Agent Kallus said. Kanan suprised everyone when he didn't make a sarcastic remark and easily walked through the door. Hera and Sabine looked at each other wondering when or if their crew member would come back.

**In imperial torture room.**

"Caleb Dume, Jedi Bibblia's (I hoped I spelled that right) padawan." Agent Kallus said. He looked down at Kanan who was tied to the chair. "I'll admit your master was very brave not to run. She was smart because she knew death would be a much better solution than living in a world where she would always be on the run. You however weren't. You could of had a real life, forgotten your Jedi ways and been happy. But you did not and well here we are. So I will ask you once Jedi. What do you know?" Agent Kallus said.

"I know nothing about the rebellion." Kanan replied with.

"I don't think you understand the situation here. We already interrogated you, we were simply kind enough to let you keep your life a little longer. So talk or I bring out the probe machine and make you wished that I had killed you."

But Kanan did not move, he simply just shook his head. Then with a push of a button a machine poked Kanan and he fell unconscious.

**In Kanan's mind**

Everything was happening to fast. His master was right behind him but she had fallen and liked she said he ran. He stopped by a rock and looked at his village below him. Where he had grown up, where he had felt accepted was all gone. Everyone in the village was all gone. There was nobody left to help him. He could see his master lying on the ground. Tears fell to his face. He was all alone.

**Next mind trick**

(This is in the future)

Kanan was running. He did not know where or why. He looked behind him and spotted Hera and Zeb at his right and Sabine and Ezra to his left. After a few seconds he realized why they were running. Someone with a light saber was on their trail and he did not look friendly. The crew was getting slower and the mystery person was getting faster. He caught up to Zeb and slashed at him and Zeb fell over. Then it was almost an instant later that he heard the screams of Hera and then Sabine. Kanan went to grab his light saber only to find it was not there.

But he turned his head when he heard a loud thump and saw Ezra fall over. Then the figure ran towards him and knocked him over. The figure pulled back their hood and Kanan was shocked at who it was. Sitting on top of him was his suppose to be dead master. The woman took her red light saber and slashed it at him and the mind games were over. When he walked he saw Kallus and a men before him. "Sir you can not inject him again. This syrum plays with the mind so much that if you keep injecting him for a long period of time he will, well die." The man said. "Fine I'll take him back to his cell."

**Back in the cell**

He untied Kanan and pushed him onto the floor of the cell. Ezra, Zeb and Hera were asleep and Sabine well she had not moved from her position. Kanan was hurt and shocked by his mind trick, but Sabine looked like she had seen a ghost. He was worried about her, but he knew she could handle herself. He was also very worried about Ezra. All the stuff he could see in there. He just prayed that the young padawan could make it through alright.

Alright so that's it. I think I'll do Ezra next but this story is for you guys so just comment and tell me. Hopefull it will be out by tomorrow. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Ezra's Mind Trick Part 1

**With Kallus**

The rebels had not spoken a word and Kallus was getting frustrated. He had told Tarkin the Jedi knew nothing and that they should just kill him but he said no. Since he was Kallus's boss Kallus listened and did not hurt the Jedi. The young padawan was next he decided. Maybe the kid would be easier to break.

**In imperial cell**

The rebels were tired of this. Everyone, excluding Hera and Ezra, accepted that this might be the end. No one could come for them if no one knew they were captured. Sabine and Kanan still continued to get questioned and each time they came back they looked worse. It wasn't just their physical apperance though. Every time Hera talked to Sabine she seemed to drift out of the conversation. Kanan would get dizzy spells and have to sit down for awhile. So when Agent Kallus came to question Ezra she was glad Kanan was asleep so he wouldn't have to worry for a little bit. She was just fearful for when he woke up.

**In torturing room**

"Alright Jabba tell me what you know about the rebellion or I'll have a mind prove poke you and you'll end up like your friends." Agent Kallus said. "Well you're not very bright everyone knows Jedi can resist mind probes. Oh and did you really think it be that easy I mean come on, I'm not scared of your machines." Ezra said back. Kallus just smiled at him and had the prober poke Ezra. He had put the machine on full blast

**In Ezra's mind (**Now picture this on like a credits scene with like fire in the backround**)**

Ezra was on the ghost and everyone was preparing for a mission. It was simply run in get the supplies and deliver it to Tarkin Town. The mission itself had gone fine, they were in and out quickly and quietly. It was the delivery that was a real nightmare.

Hey guys the support has been the best and this part will be a two parter. Yep I just did that. Sorry. So is everyone excited for Spring Break. I am cause I'll get to write a lot. I'm thinking about doing a new story where you guys decide what happens? What ya think? Anyway thanks again. :)


	5. Chapter 5 Ezra's Mind Trick Part 2

**In Ezra's mind**

The crew had unloaded the supplies and were walking to the makeshift town's gathering place. The crates were pretty heavy so they must have been packed to the brim. Which was good because these people needed all the food they could get. When the crew arrived at the meeting spot everyone gathered around to get food. Hera was talking to some locals,Kanan and Zeb were trying to find jobs and Sabine was handing out the food. Ezra was staring at the world before him.

He was happy and was glad he had joined the crew. He now had a real family. But sadly all good things must come to an end. Ezra saw them first. He tried to speak but he could not find the words. Heading straight for the town were tie fighters with missile guns on them. "Run." He shouted. But it was too late the missiles were launched and were heading straight for them. On reflex he stuck his hands too his face. The screams were so loud they probably could have been heard for miles. When the noises were over and the ties could be heard flying off in the distance Ezra looked up.

But he wished he hadn't, the crew, the people he learned to love were gone and there was nothing he could do. All hope of a better life for him was gone.

**Next vision**

Ezra was with his parents. He was shot and was knocked unconcious. "Mom, Dad!" Ezra shouted. He ran into his parents arms and held them close. His mother had tears in her eyes. "Listen son we do not have much time. But we want you to know you need to be strong. Watch out for your new family the trials you all will face are beyond heartbreaking." His dad said. Then almost an in instant the visions were over and Ezra was back in the questioning room.

He had not said one word and neither did Kallus. Kallus had troopers deliver Ezra back to the cell. When he got their Kanan was still asleep, thankfully. Sabine was still talking to Hera and Zeb was not surprisingly sleeping also. Hera gave him a smile and he returned it. When he sat down he felt his eyelids get heavy and let the darkness of sleep swallow him whole.

**Middle of the night**

Kanan had awoken gasping for air. He had had a terrible nightmare. He looked around and saw that everyone was asleep besides Sabine. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked. "Nope nightmares from that probe machine." He said. "Yea me too, that and I'm always on alert." She said. She, for the first time in days smiled at him. "I didn't think-" she stopped talking and looked to the wall. Hera was right her brain was shortening out from all the mind probes. "Didn't think what Sabine." He asked. "Sorry I forgot what I was going to say." She said back. Kanan realized how much this machine really affects the brain. He turned to the wall and tried to fall back asleep. But he was worried what would happen to his crew. Even if amazingly they made it out of here, would their brains work the same?

So guys had you like it? The support has been amazing and I want to thank you all again. My inner fangirl and nerd was exploding when I read the comments. So maybe we'll do Sabine or Zebs mind trick next. I want to save Hera for last because she has all the information. Things do pick up in the next chapter their mind games will get much darker. Until next time, may the force be with you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys I have consulted some readers and they all suggested I do have Sabine's mind trick in here. I also realized I put a lot of attention on the girls instead of the boys. But on the show I feel like the girls are put on the back burner a bit, so I like that they all get an equal share of attention and also I really wanted to write out their back story's a bit. But for all those people out there who like the boys more don't worry I'm getting to it. :). Now I'm working on really expanding those back stories.

**In Tarkins office**

Agent Kallus had gone back to Tarkins office to report to him. "Sir the rebels have not spoken and I tested the Jedi, padawan and the mando." Kallus said. "Hmm. Take the Mando again show her something personal. Show her the Empire shows no mercy and then we shall see if she cracks. Oh and don't stop till they tell you something." Tarkin said. Agent Kallus spoke up and said "Sir the specialist said that if we continue to test them for a long time it may shorten their memories." He said. "I do not care about their memories you will continue. Understood?" Tarkin said. Agent Kallus nodded and walked out of the office.

**In imperial Cell**

Ezra and Zeb were leaning against the wall of the cell, probably trying to find something to hit. Hera was sitting next to Sabine and they were talking. Kanan was fiddling with his fingers. When Agent Kallus opened the door everyone stared at him wondering which member would suffer next. He pointed to the Mando and she stood up and followed him through the door without resistance.

**In questioning room**

"Alright Mando tell me what you know or I'll have the machine probe you." Agent Kallus said. Sabine wouldn't say a word. It's not like she had a choice anyway Hera had not told her anything. Agent Kallus pushed the button and she fell unconscious not long after.

**In Sabine's mind trick**

The disease had just started to spread in her small town and everyone had caught it. Her two sisters had been affected and her father. So she was on her way to ask the stormtroopers about which family they were treating next. But when she got to where they were she saw that they were packing up and leaving. "Wait, wait where are you going, you have to help these people." Sabine said. "Beat it kid, the Empire is not treating people who are no use to us." One stormtroopers said. Then all of them piled into a few transports and drove away.

They were not going to treat her family. Her town. They were all doomed.

**In Sabine's mind trick (with the rebels in it)**

They were trapped. Cornered. Whatever you wanted to call it. It wasn't stormtroopers this time, it was those things from the asteroid base. (frynockys? Gee you think I would know I mean I've seen that episode 100 times). Ezra and Kanan had tried to get them to calm down with the force but they just kept coming. They were all firing but it wasn't enough. Eventually they took down Ezra and Hera. Then Zeb. But they stopped coming for Sabine and left. It was like they were leaving her to suffer without her family. She couldn't lose anymore family. She just couldn't.

She had gone through a couple more scenarios some with her new family and some with her biological. But as the scientist had predicted her brain was shortening out. It was way too overloaded for a sixteen year old. Every time Agent Kallus asked her a question she couldn't answer it. Because she did not know what he was saying. Her brain was so overloaded the only language she could speak was Mando. It was as if she had lost some memory. She knew that she was a rebel and she knew the crew. But not much else.

He overloaded her, it he could not get in trouble because Tarkin ordered him to do that.

**In Imperial Cell**

Kallus held Sabine by her collar and pushed down to the floor of the cell. He was frustrated they had not talked. "Good luck, talking to her she's broken." He said. With that he walked out of the room and went back to his office. "Sabine what's he talking about." Kanan asked. In Mando she replied to him I don't know what you're saying. They all stared at her and she stared back at them. She started speaking again in Mando, but they couldn't understand her. "Kanan she's talking in Mando, they must have shortened out her brain. Sometimes if the brain experiences to much damage it reverts back to its original language. She doesn't understand us." Hera said.

They all stared at her and then back to Sabine. Their member could not understand them. That's when Kanan recognized that the Empire was trying to tear them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Agent Kallus with Tarkin**

"The rebels haven't cracked sir and I think we broke the Mando's Brain. " Agent Kallus said. "Good, good they see we will stop at any limits. Test the Twi'Lek next." Tarkin said. Agent Kallus nodded and walked out of the room.

**In Imperial cell**

"So, how are we suppose to communicate with her?" Kanan asked Hera. "I don't know but if they did this than they really are not holding back." Hera said back. Hera looked at Kanan than to Sabine who looked back at them. "Well let's look on the bright side. She can't turn me down anymore if she doesn't know what I'm talking about. Right Sabine?" Ezra said. Sabine looked up to him and then to Kanan and he just shrugged. But they were pulled from their thoughts when Agent Kallus opened the door. "Let's go Syndulla." Agent Kallus said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the ground. And out of the room.

**In questioning room.**

"Hera Syndulla, I was quite shocked to find out that Cham Syndulla's daughter was part of the rebellion. Let's find out what you know. Have you ever heard of the name Fulcrum?" He asked. "I have never heard such a name." Hera said. She gave him one of her classic kind-hearted smiles. "Interesting, let's see what you say after this." Kallus said. Kallus had the probe poke Hera and a few seconds later she passed out.

**In Hera's Mind Trick**

Hera's dad had not returned home from the meeting with some Republic members. She was getting worried. Her mother was at the market getting what she could to help some people. There was a loud knock at the door. She opened it slowly to see who it was. Luckily it was just her uncle. He looked sad though, distressed even. "Uncle, what is the matter?" She asked him. "Your mother, she was trying to help a homeless Twi'Lek when someone attacked her. She I-is dead." He said. Tears streamed down his face

It took a few seconds for it to kick in for Hera. Her mother, one of the very few people who you could trust these days was dead. All she tried to do was help someone. She did not deserve that. Her father and sister were devasted and did not speak to Hera. At her funeral Hera felt alone, though she was surrounded by people.

**In questioning room**

"Now did you really think that would work?" Hera asked him. Kallus was done, he was tired of these rebels not talking. He kicked the electric machine on full blast and it fired at Hera. Her screams could be heard throughout the prison and he practically fried her. "Fine, you can go." Kallus said. He couldn't have his prisoner dead.

**In imperial cell **

Kallus tied Hera back up and left the rebels. "Woah Hera what did they do to you?" Zeb asked. "It doesn't matter what they did to me what matters is that they didn't get any answers." Hera said back. Eventually everyone stopped staring and went back to their thoughts. Kanan sat with his arm around Hera's shoulder, Ezra sat down and closed his eyes and Sabine went back to staring at her fingers. They did not admit it but all of them were mad that they had hurt Hera.

She was the heart of their crew, she had kept the faith that they would escape alive for them. But she even looked lost. Her crew was falling apart. How could they escape if Kanan got winded from running three feet? How could they escape if Sabine did not regain her basic language? It was like they were all there, together in that one room but somehow they were all apart.

Alright guys I know this one was a little bit shorter. But trust me we will get back to Hera's Mind trick . The support has been amazing and you guys have given me great ideas. Trust me I intend to use them! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Alright guys I'm back with another chapter about Ezra! You guys came up with an idea that I like so I threw it in! Hope you enjoy.

**With Kallus and Tarkin**

"Sir these rebels are not speaking, perhaps they know nothing. I mean after everything I showed them, after everything I did they have not spoken a word." Agent Kallus said. Tarkin got up and stared out his office window. "Have patience in time they will crack. Take the padawan, make him suffer." Tarkin said. Kallus looked at him, then walked out of the room.

**In Imperial cell**

Zeb was sleeping, unsurprisingly. Ezra and Kanan were meditating and Hera was trying to kickstart some of Sabine's memory, but she had not been successful. When Agent Kallus arrived the crew barely lifted their heads. Stormtroopers followed him with this thing that could be wheeled and could hold a person on it, like an upright stretcher. Kallus grabbed Ezra off the floor and tied him to the stretcher. This had caught everyone's attention, except Zeb because he was still asleep. Kanan stood up to try and protect his padawan but was quickly pushed back to the ground.

"You can't defend the boy anymore. But no worries after this he will talk and then we can finally end him. So he'll feel no more pain." Kallus said. He took the needle and practically stabbed Ezra's arm.

**In Ezra's mind trick**

He was standing on a field in Lothal. The crew was with him, but they were acting strangely. They had each walked away from him and stopped about after ten feet. Except Kanan. He had not moved. He walked over to Ezra and said "kill one of them, take your pick." "What?" Ezra said. "You heard me now choose or I will." Kanan said back. "I can't they're our family, I need them." He said back. "You will never advance as a Jedi if you don't make sacrifices." Kanan said.

Ezra looked at the three members before him. They all looked genuinely scared. "Fine." Ezra said. Kanan handed him his lightsaber and Ezra did the unthinkable. He stabbed himself. He took the blade and actually killed himself. He fell over and the crew rushed to his side. But the darkness did come and he welcomed it.

**In cell**

"You could have killed him." The scientist yelled. "Whatever take care of this street rat." Kallus said as he walked out of the room. The young girl ran over to Ezra, her brown hair whipping her in the face. Ezra had been thrashing around so much he banged his head on the medal. Luckily he was fine. The girl said something that made Sabine look away from Ezra. She responded, saying something in Mando. The girl turned around and stared at her for a minute. "Oh my stars it is you." She said. The two girls ran into each other's arms and the scientist said " I thought you were dead." Tears streamed down the girls faces.

"I'm guessing you two know each other." Ezra said weakly as he stood up. "Yes, she is my younger sister."

**Boom! **Bombshell dropped. This girl will be very important eventually. Hint, hint. For those of you who get it, you're all very smart cookies. Alright I'll stop with the boring jokes now. Anyway guys, did ya like it? I hope so. Until next time, AzulaBlue out. :). P.s I'm working on adding some for details or do you guys like it the way it is?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me. That's all. :)**

**In Imperial cell**

The crew stared at the two girls in disbelief. Kanan mouth was actually stuck open. But not just because they thought Sabine's family was dead, because he just realized the girl looked just like Sabine but shoulder-length brown hair and a deep blue eye color. "Wait a minute, Kallus said the Wren family was dead." Zeb said. "I changed my name to Azula Ricket." The girl said back. the girl looked back to her sister, but then jumped back. If the Empire saw her it would be sudden death. "We'll talk later." She whispered. She gathered her things and walked away. "Well that just happened". Ezra said.

Sabine still looked shocked. Like her whole world was flipped around. It wasn't long before Agent Kallus came back to take another person into questioning. "Lasat your next." Agent Kallus said. Zeb gave him a look of disgust and followed him out.

**In questioning room.**

"Aha you think I'll talk, please they told me nothing anyway." Zeb said. "Oh I don't doubt that. You're to dumb for that type of information. But it'll still be fun to watch you get all mad in your illusion." It wasn't long after that that Agent Kallus poked him and he fell unconscious.

**In Zebs mind trick**

Lasts were running everywhere. The disrupters were taking down tons of them. He was running with his sister and brother. They were right behind him. That's when he heard the screams. He turned around and saw both his sister and brother lying still on the floor. But the weird thing was he kept running. It's like his heart wanted him to stop but his legs kept moving. He left behind his family. Kallus had recreated the scene that haunts his dreams.

**Zeb's mind trick two**

His new family was dead. They had been delivering some supplies to Fulcrum when things took a turn for the worst. The empire was on them and everyone had been shot. But Zeb ran. He did not stop. He did it again, his mother had said he was a runner but she didn't mean like this. He left his family again. But he didn't even mean to. He tried so hard to stop but he kept going. He left his family. Again.

**In questioning room**

"What's wrong Lasat, not as brave as you thought." Kallus said. Zeb was scarred. This was not at all what he expected. But he didn't talk. No not one word. His mind was just not where it should be. All he could see was the look on his new family's faces, disappointment. Kallus grabbed his cuffs and shoved him back into the cell

**In imperial cell**

The crew was concerned, Zeb was like mentally frozen. He didn't answer you, didn't move. It was strange. The crew was falling apart. Zeb was permantly frozen, Kanan was only mobile for a few minutes and Sabine was uncommunicative. They were running out of time. Their last chance of escape was Sabine's sister.

Okay so even though Azula here doesn't look even close to me I decided to use my username. Yay! Alright I know this wasn't the best chapter but I'm working on it.


	10. Chapter 10 The Escape Part 1

Hey guys I'm not really feeling "divided" I may just put it on hold for awhile. Thanks guys for all the support!

**In Imperial cell**

Ezra was trying to pull Zeb out of his internal stair. Hera was trying to get Sabine to be able to recognize basic words. Kanan had to sit down because he walked around to much. They all looked like they have been hit by a bus. They all looked so tired, so done with all of this. It was like they were drifting away from the world bit by bit. It had to be about twelve o'clock when Azula came back in the room. Everyone was asleep except Hera and Sabine. Hera looked outside the door and saw the two stormtroopers asleep. Azula sat down and pulled out something. It looked almost like a map.

Infact it was. "Listen, I know it'll be hard to trust me and that's okay. But I want to help you. Here's a map of the prison. We have to plan your escape now, I heard Kallus saying he was planning to kill the lasat and my sister in two days. So we would have to leave late tomorrow night." Azula said. She repeated something in Mando to Sabine and she nodded. "Why should we trust you?" Hera said. "Because I want to things. I want my sister to be safe and I want revenge." Azula said. Hera nodded and surprisingly trusted her.

That night they discussed stuff and within minutes they had an okay plan. Hera had woken up Kanan and he had followed along. "Wait how are we going to get Zeb out of his stare and Kanan to run longer and for Sabine to be communicative." Hera asked. "I have a solution. It should get rid of any side effects." Azula said. She pulled out three pills and got up to leave. She smiled at them both then left the cell. Well time to tell the others.

**In agent Kallus office.**

"Sir the rebels are have made plans for their escape." Azula said. "Very good, darling. You will follow them on the mission and make sure you deliver their pills. They won't be able to take all of them out of there." Agent Kallus said. "Yes but who should I leave behind and can I take this cloak off I look so ugly." Azula asked. "Get the Mando she has to know something. Oh and you can take the cloak off I too hate looking at the Wren family." Kallus said. Azula pushed a button on her watch and she transformed into a totally different looking person. She did not look like Sabine's sister, she now looked simply like the minister.


	11. Chapter 10 The Escape Part 2

Hey guys. Umm that's it! Oh yea I almost forgot, thank you so much the support has been amazing! :) :) double smiley face for you guys because you're all so awesome.

**In Imperial cell**

The plan was in place, the crew knew what to do. Azula had come with the pills and the effects had completely gone backwards. Zeb was out of his permanent stare. Kanan could run much longer and didn't feel as weak. Sabine had regain some of her basic words. The crew was together again and Hera couldn't thank Azula more. She loved her crew, even if they were fighting all the time or painting her ship. They were her family, everyone no matter what they do deserves family.

**In Kallus office**

"Stormtroopers in place put your cloak on and bring them their weapons." Kallus said. "I really don't see the point of this. We are suppose to kill them so why are we letting them escape?" The minister asked. "The point is that they will see we are breaking their crew apart, even when they've escaped we'll still have the Mando. They need each other. Once they lose one they fall apart." Kallus said. The minister put on her cloak as Azula and took their weapons headed back to the cell.

**In imperial cell**

"Are you three okay?" Hera asked. They all nodded but she knew better. They looked more worse than they had before. They looked sick. But Hera turned away hoping that her crew would tell her if there's anything wrong. She was pulled from her thoughts when Azula came in with their weapons. "Still painting everything, like when we were kids." Azula said to Sabine. Sabine smiled and grabbed her two blasters. They ran out of the door and Kanan realized that the two stormtroopers were passed out on the floor.

They ran down the halls with each other and Hera pulled out her coms. "Chopper-yes it's me but it's not time for a reunion get the ship ready. We're still on Lothal and were on our way, no they didn't kill Ezra and Zeb calm down." They had escaped the prison easily, way to easily. Kanan noticed this and realized what was going on. "It's a trap." He said. "W-what are you talking about no way they followed us." Azula said. "No, it's not the Empire it's you." He said back.

"Have you lost your mind. We can't stop now let's go." Azula said as she started to walk off. But Kanan put up his hand and she stopped in her tracks. He waved his hand upwards and just like that the cloak disengaged. "Why would you impersonate her?" Hera asked. "Because you're suppose to trust family. That girl has been dead for years and to see her again we thought you be so shocked you just believe us." The minister said. (Could someone tell me her name?) "well now you're stuck with us." Zeb said. "Hah not really." She stuck her hand in the air and like that a flying transport lifted her up and she flew away.

They walked back to the ship in silence, Sabine trailing behind everyone else. As they climbed up the ramp Ezra said "home sweet home." But everyone was pulled in different directions. Kanan had sat down on the bench looking like he was sitting in a oven. Zeb went to sit in a chair but walked into a wall. Sabine looked as if she was sitting in a freezer. Hera put her hand to Kanan's head and literally had to pull her hand away because it was so hot. She put her hand to Sabine's forehead and it was freezing cold. Zeb's was normal tempature but he was so disorantated. He was walking around staring at things, they all were in fact.

They were unresponsive too. Hera tried to talk to them she even waved her hand in front of their faces but they did nothing, they were completely still. Then they fell like dominos. Zeb was first, he stood up and then fell over onto the floor. Sabine was next, she was walking over to Zeb when she just fell down. Then Kanan stood up and simply fell over. They didn't open their eyes. They were just completely still.

**In med-bay**

"Are they going to be okay?" Ezra asked. "I don't know, I hope so." Hera said back. She scanned all of them and found out that they had been poisoned. Their chances of survival were high since the Empire hadn't given them enough to kill em. Sabine had awoken first. Hera probably almost squeezed her to death. "Oh my stars, you had me so worried." Hera said. Sabine smiled at her and said "hey at least I'm not dead." "True" Hera said back. Sabine turned her head and smiled at Ezra and spotted Zeb and Kanan. "Will they be alright?" She asked. "They should wake up soon." Hera said.

Sure enough they awoken next and Hera squeezed them too. "You all gave us a mini heart attack." Ezra said. "Yea sorry about that." Kanan said back. "It's fine what matters now is that we're all alright." Hera said. The crew smiled at each other. They had grown closer. They had learned that they need each other. They had learned that even though they didn't look it they were a real family.

**Epilogue**

Sadly the effects of the pills wore off. They still had the effects from the mind probe. Kanan still got winded. Zeb sometimes would enter his deadly stare. Sabine lost the language she had gained back. But they still worked together, Kanan and Ezra would train all the time. All of them would help Zeb out of his stare and even though sometimes her brain would shorten out, Hera would always help Sabine with her basic. Even in the toughest situations they were together and were never apart.

**Hey guys, that's it. I'm gonna miss this story a lot. You guys have supported me through every chapter and I'll say this "no reward is worth this" that's a reference if you get it. Thanks again. For everything. :) All right don't get all emotional on me *sniff sniff*. Until next time AzulaBlue out.**


End file.
